


her heart of stone

by theothercatherine



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont remember writing this, I hate the title, deathdays suck xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothercatherine/pseuds/theothercatherine
Summary: It's Jane's deathday coming up, but she decided to not talk to anyone until she breaks down.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	her heart of stone

If you’d ask any of the queens, they’d probably tell you that Jane was the nicest and kindest person you’ll ever meet, and she really was. The only thing that wasn’t ideal, was the fact that she almost never thought about herself, she would do everything for them, even if she was sick, or not feeling well, sometimes, she worked so hard, that her friends told her to stop, but she never did. In fact, she only worked harder.

It was almost her death day, and she hated the way she felt around that time every year. She didn’t talk about her feelings that often, not even with Catherine, who got really protective around her recently, she almost forced her to stay in bed, instead of getting up early to prepare their breakfast, after staying up late, cleaning their whole house, because she wasn’t able to sleep.  
The day she actually died, she woke up from a nightmare and refused to go to bed after it, so she just read a book Cathy recommended to her, Catherine was still asleep next to her, and she couldn’t bring herself to wake her up, even if she really wanted to be held in that moment.

“We’re on in five.” The stage manager informed them, and they all got up to meet downstairs before the show started. Catherine had already noticed, that Jane was quieter than usual, and already asked her if she was fine, but Jane just reassured her, that everything was perfectly fine.  
By the time it came to singing her own song, she almost broke down crying, but nobody in the audience noticed her unusual performance, her friends did though.  
“We can call an alternate on, you know that right?” Anna asked her, during the short Haus of Holbein break.  
“No,” Jane started, still shaking slightly, “It’s fine, I can do it.”

Catherine noticed that Anna was still talking to Jane and quickly walked over to them, taking Jane’s hand that wasn’t holding her microphone in hers, her thumb gently stroking across her knuckles. Jane sighed slightly, and she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, before anyone except for Catherine could see them.  
“We have to go,” Jane mumbled, before pulling her hand out of her girlfriends hold. After that, she continued the show like nothing happened.  
As soon as the Megasix ended, she stumbled off the stage and rushed to her dressing room. The other queens exchanged worried looks, before Catherine hurried up to follow her. Jane was already taking her makeup off when Catherine quietly closed the door behind her.

“Hey,” She gently started walking over to her, “Do you want to talk about it?” She sat down next to Jane, looking at her girlfriend. Jane’s eyes were still puffy from crying.  
“You know there’s nothing to talk about really, I don’t know what’s going on with me.” She mumbled, throwing the last makeup wipe in the bin before leaning back in her chair.  
Catherine holds out her hand and Jane took it after a moment of hesitation. “It’s okay, you don’t have to always have a reason to be upset.” Catherine starts gently, pulling Jane up with her.  
“I know.” Jane sighed, tears falling again. The other queens were talking somewhere, she could hear it since the walls of the theatre were pretty thin, she didn’t want to think about, what they all were thinking about her, and the fans, they’d probably hate her, after her breakdown tonight.

Catherine gently guided her head to rest against her shoulder and held her closer, her arms wrapped around her waist.

“I died today.” Jane suddenly said, and Catherine gasped, pulling away to fully look at her.

Shit, she completely forgot about that, that was probably the reason Jane was so upset in the past days, and she, her girlfriend, just forgot it. Jane immediately missed the warmth from Catherine’s body.  
“I’m so sorry, I just forgot it,” Catherine sighed and Jane started to cry harder, because she felt sorry for Catherine, that she just reminded her of her own death, quite selfish of her.  
Catherine steps closer again, pulling her in a hug again. Jane reached out to hold onto Catherine’s sweater, balling the soft material in her fists before resting her head against her shoulder, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

Since they’ve started dating, Jane felt so grateful for her new life, her new chance in life, she caught herself forgetting about Edward some days, not forgetting, she was just so happy with her new life, that she no longer spent time, thinking about her old life. She had both Kitty and Catherine, who both brought so much light to her life, and she was still crying into her girlfriend’s shoulder, holding onto her for her dear life.

“I just used to think so much about what could have happened, if I didn’t die back then, and it was really fine, but it all came back a few days ago.” Jane’s voice broke.  
“Don’t blame yourself for what he did, and it wasn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong,” Catherine whispered into her ear. She felt Jane’s whole body shaking, when she pulled her down with her, to sit on one of the chairs in their dressing room.

Jane was pulled into Catherine’s lap, and wrapped her arms around her middle, only clinging tighter to her, breathing getting harder every second.  
“It just hurts to think about it.” She managed to choke out, while Catherine gently stroked her hair. “Hey, just breathe for me for a second.” She whispered, noticing Jane was having trouble breathing. Jane was still sobbing heavily, but she was trying to regulate her breathing.

“I need to tell you something,” Catherine started softly after a minute passed. Jane looked up to her, her heart dropping to her stomach for a second, “Nothing bad.” She reassured her.  
“You are the kindest person I’ve ever met and even I don’t show it very often, I love you so so much and I’m so glad to have you here, and I’m pretty sure, that the others think the same,” Catherine confessed to her, blushing slightly. Jane didn’t know what to say, Catherine usually never talked so openly about her feelings, and hearing that made her so happy, she almost started to cry again. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips instead. They could still taste the tears on Jane’s lips, Catherine smiled into the kiss before pulling away again.  
“I’m also glad to have you,” Jane said smiling at her softly before she buried her face in Catherine’s shoulder again. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, both enjoying each other's company, before Jane pulled her arms away from Catherine’s body, who did the same. Jane was still sitting in her lap, and she really didn’t want to get up right now, but she also wanted to go home, so she reluctantly stood up and offered Catherine a hand to pull her up with her.

“Let’s go home,” Catherine suggested softly. “Without the others?” Jane asked confused.

“Anna can drive them.” Her girlfriend said grinning. “So we can at least have some peace and quiet before they all arrive

**Author's Note:**

> hello luvs thanks for reading  
> i always appreciate critisim x


End file.
